<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten Love by BlackRoseWritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547889">Forgotten Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseWritings/pseuds/BlackRoseWritings'>BlackRoseWritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Smut, Tags May Change, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseWritings/pseuds/BlackRoseWritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal SAFE mission... Just a quick scouting of an area where Toppat members were spotted... But it quickly turned to disaster, Charles' helecopter crashed, and now Henry Stickmin, former thief, no longer remembers the faces of his dearest friends and teammates...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgotten Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Henry Stickmin fanfic! Special Interest go BRRRRR</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a quick scouting.</p><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be safe.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't realize the Toppats they were trying to look for had weapons, they thought all the weapons they had were confiscated from the train during the raid to take down the Toppat space base.</p><p> </p><p>Now Charles was sitting in the dirt, Henry in his arms, blood covering his hands, trying to keep his partner awake. Ellie was rummaging through the stuff they had in the crashed helicopter, trying to find the first aid kits. She soon found them and made her way back towards the pilot and former thief with them in hand.</p><p>"How's he doing?" She knelt down beside Charles, setting down the first aid kits and pulling out some bandages, tweezers, and rubbing alcohol, "Did you contact base yet?" She started plucking out the glass from Henry's skin, ignoring Henry's flinches and soft groans of protest, his eyes nearly closed.</p><p>"Not well, I'm trying to keep him awake." Charles gently shook Henry to wake him back up as he said that, "Yes, I contacted base, they should have medics and backup here soon." He looked at the small gathering of Toppats they had managed to subdue and restrain.</p><p>"Let's hope they hurry here soon, Henry's not lookin' so good. He took a pretty nasty hit to the head." Ellie got all the glass out and cleaned out his wounds, earning another few groans and a bit of shifting from the individual. He seemed to have taken the worst beating of the three. After Ellie finished she bandaged up Henry's wounds.</p><p>"Where are they??" Charles muttered, looking around the sky a bit, then looking down at Henry, who had passed out, "Shit... Henry!" Charles pat the side of Henry's face, "HENRY!!" He pat it again, but harder this time. Henry groaned and squeezed his eyes, then slowly opened them, but not by much. Luckily one of the rescue helicopters appeared and landed down beside the three soon after, but unluckily Henry slipped back into slumber. A few medics hopped out and rushed over.</p><p>"Are you three okay?" One of them asked, kneeling in front of them.</p><p>"Charles and I are fine, but Henry needs immediate medical attention." Ellie said quickly. The medics nodded and got Henry into the rescue helicopter, then helped Charles and Ellie inside. Once they took off the medics checked on Charles and Ellie. Charles had a slight limp, but a quick evaluation says it's probably just a really bad bruise, and he should be fine within a week, maybe two. They also cleaned out the glass from Charles' cheeks and arms and checked on Ellie, who only have a few cute and bruises.</p><p> </p><p>"Any closer to your eyes and you might've been blinded..." The medic stated, frowning softly. Charles didn't like the thought of that. No vision meant no flying and that he'd have to resign.</p><p>".. How's Henry doing?" Charles asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"He took a pretty bad blow to the head, and lost a lot of blood. He should survive, but the recovery may be slow." The medic informed him, which made him relax in relief.</p><p>"<em>Oh thank God...<em>"</em></em></p>
<hr/><p>Henry opened his eyes slowly, letting out a soft groan as he turned his head away from the bright lights above him. He was in so much pain right now, especially his head, but that didn't stop him from sitting up. He glanced at the table to the left and saw a young man alseep at it, red headphones on his head. He didn't look familiar.... Henry looked at his bandage-covered arms and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, unsure of what happened. Soon he heard a voice.</p><p>"Henry!!" The man with headphones was excitedly getting up from the table, rushing over to see him. Henry was a bit startled, this man he didn't even know, acting like he knew him his whole life.... He leaned back a little bit as the man rambled on, but he wasn't listening, he just looked majorly confused. The man soon noticed and frowned a little bit, "Henry, are you okay?"</p><p>"Who are you?" Henry tried to speak as he stared at him with confusion, but coughed a little bit at the end from little use, which was met with a confused and concerned look from the man that somehow knew his name.</p><p>"Henry... It's me... Charles?? Your best friend?? Partner in uncrime?? You don't have to speak, you can sign to me." The man, apparently Charles, gently put a hand on his shoulder, but Henry's flinch made him pull away.</p><p>'I don't know anybody named Charles...' Henry signed as he frowned softly.</p><p>"We took down the Toppats, remember?? You did that silly little dance in the rocket ship's cafeteria with Ellie??"</p><p>'I don't know who Ellie or... Top Hats... Are..' Top Hats... What a peculiar name... Rocket ship?? Why would anybody build a rocket ship that they needed to take down?? Why was there a cafeteria in a rocket ship??</p><p>"I'm... I'm getting a nurse." Charles quickly left the room, leaving Henry to sit in confusion. He looked around the room a bit, waiting for their return. The Charles person soon returned with the nurse.</p><p>"So you said he doesn't remember you, correct?" The nurse turned towards Charles.</p><p>"Yes... He asked who I was and then said he didn't know anybody named Charles..." Charles frowned softly. The nurse soon walked over to Henry.</p><p>"Do you know your name? You can sign to me."</p><p>'H-e-n-r-y S-t-i-c-k-m-i-n'</p><p>"Age?" Henry had to pause for a few moments after the nurse's question before answering.</p><p>'28'</p><p>"Do you remember anything about Charles besides what he's told you?" That earned a shake of his head in return, in which the nurse frowned before turning to Charles, "He probably developed amnesia from how hard he hit his head.."</p><p>"Oh no!" Charles put a hand up to his mouth, "Will he ever recover??" The pilot looked extremely worried.</p><p>"I'm not sure..."</p>
<hr/><p>Charles was pacing back and fourth outside the nurse's tent, biting his lower lip, trying to figure out what he was going to do. His best friend didn't even remember him! All because he couldn't keep the helicopter from having a nasty crash! Why did it have to be henry to be hurt the worst? Why not him?? He sighed softly as Ellie walked over to him.</p><p>"I heard about Henry..." She put a hand on Charles' shoulder, "Poor guy..." She frowned softly </p><p>"I could've prevented this!"</p><p>"Charles we got shot down by the small group of Toppats, it's not your fault."</p><p>"But I should've been able to control it at least a little bit!"</p><p>"Charles, nobody can control a helicopter with a blown engine. Even the most skilled pilots like you." She pat his shoulder softly.</p><p>"I.... I suppose you're right.." Charles sighed heavily, "Why did it have to be him that got the worst of it though??" A few salty tears fell down his cheeks, making the uncovered cuts sting a slight bit, but he didn't really care all that much.</p><p>"I don't know... But... All we can really do now is hope for the best... And expect the worst..."</p><p>"Wh... What would be the worst?"</p><p>"That he never remembers us, probably.."</p><p>"Oh.."</p><p>"Yeah... I'm gonna go say hi to him. Take care of yourself Charles.." Ellie turned and went to the nurse's tent to check on Henry. Charles sighed and sat down on the ground, slinging an arm over his raised knee.</p><p>"Why did this have to happen?..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>